


>Day 3 (July 22nd)

by KidScrappy



Series: Iwaoi weeks 2015 [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, iwa-chan is a sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidScrappy/pseuds/KidScrappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaoi week July day 3 (July 22nd)</p>
<p>Prompt:<br/>Red thread of fate</p>
            </blockquote>





	>Day 3 (July 22nd)

Hajime thinks they may have to get a bigger couch at some point. 

He’s sprawled out on it with Oikawa mostly on top of him, his head on Hajime’s chest and his legs dangling off of the side. One hand is holding the remote as he idly flips through the channels, looking for nothing in particular. His other is between both of Oikawa’s, who seems very intent on studying it closely.

“Did you know, Iwa-chan? They say that fated lovers are connected by the red string of fate between their little fingers,” Oikawa mumbles with his face still pressed to Hajime’s chest. 

He lifts up both their hands so Hajime can see how he’s linked their pinkies together. 

“Do you think we have something like that?”

Hajime looks at his own hand next to Oikawa’s. His so broad and rough next to Oikawa’s delicate and slender fingers. Although they do both still have matching callouses from years of volleyball.

“Nah,” he replies.

Oikawa shoots up, his elbow jabbing painfully in Hajime’s ribs but his complaints go unnoticed as Oikawa stares him down. 

“Why not?” He sounds sort of offended.

“It don’t want my fated person to be someone so annoying.” Hajime forcefully removes Oikawa’s elbow from where it’s digging into him, causing Oikawa to have to move so that he’s more or less perched over Hajime. Maybe not his smartest decision. “That would suck.”

“Iwa-chan is so mean!” Oikawa’s high pitched whine is especially annoying with only 10 centimeters of space between them. 

“Don’t ask questions you don’t like the answer too, idiot,” Hajime says, really hoping he’s managing to keep the blush he feels creeping onto his face at bay.

Oikawa pouts at him. “If that’s how Iwa-chan really feels he should just abandon me and go find his fated person. I’m sure they’ll be just as terrible and mean as him.”

Hajime is the one to jab Oikawa in the ribs this time, making Oikawa collapse back down on to his chest with a yelp.

“Don’t wanna.”

“You’re being so difficult today,” Oikawa says while avoiding making eye contact. “What is it you want then?”

Hajime cards his hand through Oikawa’s impossibly soft hair, stroking down the side of his head before moving his fingers to his jaw so he can force Oikawa to look at him.

“I wanna stay with you,” he says.

Oikawa’s eyes go wide and his pout fall away. When the words sink in a blush lights up his cheeks and he turns his eyes away, unable to fully turn his head away with Hajime still holding him.

“Even if we aren’t meant to be together?” His voice has gone small, the way it always does when Oikawa feels self-conscious. 

“Especially then. I don’t like the idea of soulmates or whatever you want to call it, not getting a say in who you love. I’m gonna stay with you because I picked you even though you are annoying and get on my nerves all the time,” Hajime is sure his own face must be at least as pink as Oikawa’s at this point. “That’s much better isn’t it?”

Oikawa looks gross when he cries, his face gets all red and blotchy and there’s always way more snot than any person should have to deal with. In a way, that uncute side of his might be Hajime’s favorite. 

“You never told me you were such a romantic, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says, finally wrangling his face from Hajime’s grip and burying it in his shirt. Wiping his eyes and nose on it.

“Shut up,” Hajime answers. But he does duck down a little himself to kiss the top of Oikawa’s head while wrapping his arms tightly around him.


End file.
